A Little Soft Spot For Pit
by Konpeki Rei
Summary: Warning: This is spoiler heavy, do not read if you have not played/beaten the game. After the final battle, Palutena decides to throw a celebration party for all the gods and goddesses and commanders, and Pit finds himself beside one particular goddess!


This is a little idea I got from playing Kid Icarus: Uprising a lot and listening to all the beloved and hilarious commentary the characters give. In fact, it was chapter 16's commentary between Viridi and Pit that gave me this little gem. Anyway, here we go!

Yes, this does contain spoilers, so only read if you have beaten the game or at least gotten to the final chapter!

Edit: I would like to thank Snowskeeper for pointing out the real eye color of Pit. Sorry about that folks

Please view and review!

* * *

><p>A Little Soft Spot for Pit!<p>

Pit looked around, a little nervous after all. Hades had been defeated yes, and of course, all the divine beings had gotten together for a beautiful party to celebrate the glorious victory! And it was all taking place in Palutena's temple after Pit had the centurions working overtime to get the entire place restored back to it's former glory in Sky World. It was rather surprising to see Thanatos around again, but apparently the God of Death's perks meant more than just two sets of revivals, though he was too busy with having some rather witty banter with the God of the Forge, Dyntos himself. Pit didn't even want to ask why the two were having witty banter, as long as it meant that he wasn't fighting either one, it was fine by him.

In fact, out of all the divine beings there, Pit was actually the only one that wasn't a Commander or even a minor god for that matter. Just the Captain of Palutena's Guards, but also the hero who managed to defeat Hades with the help of Medusa at the last second. It was still a bit surprising to see the Goddess of Chaos actually helping, though hopefully she wouldn't be coming back again. Then again, it still threw him for a loop to find out that Hades, the God of the Underworld, was the one to bring her back and start the entire mess to being with. Thankfully now, everything was back to normal, somewhat.

"Well who are you waiting around for?" An arrogant voice questioned, causing Pit to frown and turn around.

"Pittoo!" He exclaimed, coming face to face with his dark copy.

Apparently kicking the Mirror of Truth was one of his on the spot bad ideas, though it still destroyed the artifact. Sadly, it also resulted in the birth of his own doppelganger or twin as was the case. Thankfully he wasn't exactly evil. Just plain destructive and didn't take back talk from anyone or orders either. Or anything he hated really, including a particular nickname.

BAM!

"I told you never to call me that again, idiot," Dark Pit growled, glaring down at his now downed twin. The clear differences were more than just Dark Pit's obvious features, the black winged angel wasn't actually alone as a giggle sounded beside him.

"Wow, you really hate that name," Phosphora, the Goddess of Lightning chimed, grinning down at the poor injured Pit. "Hey there cutie,"

"Phosphora? P-I mean Dark Pit? What are you two doing together?" Pit asked, a little confused and a little slow on the uptake.

"What's it look like genius? We're enjoying the party," Dark Pit replied, rolling his eyes. "And I just thought I'd give you a heads up before she found you,"

Pit blinked as his twin offered his hand and pulled him to his feet. "A heads up? Is Lady Palutena right behind me?" He gulped, and hoped she wasn't. Not that his superior hated him, he was just always falling for the same old "laurel head squeeze" joke.

"Guess you got all the brains, Pittoo," Phosphora teased, grinning at her date who just rolled his eyes.

"That's a good thing for me, and don't call me that," Dark Pit growled, glaring at his date with mild contempt though the smirk on his face made it harder to believe as he turned his attention back onto his twin. "No you fool, someone else. Anyway, you'll figure it out,"

"Good luck Pit," added Phosphora before the two walked away, arms linked together and causing Pit to blink and scratch his head.

"Those two... are together?" He said to no one but himself aloud, a bit surprised by the sight. Then again, he didn't really think Phosphora was that interested in him, only just to tease him really.

He didn't even notice the short blond girl beside him, huffing and shaking her head until she spoke. "She's already asked for two years off because of your twin, sheesh," The girl announced, groaning. "Though it might be better if he did join my army,"

"Viridi!" Pit yelped, jumping back from the little Goddess of Nature.

She wasn't that tall, not as much as he expected, and in fact Pit only just now noticed that she was actually shorter than him, still wearing her usual clothes as a Goddess. In fact, it was hard to believe that she was the supreme leader of the Forces of Nature, and also one of the most powerful and ancient Goddesses. But the truth was right in front of him, especially considering that it was her help that allowed Sky World to regain it's grass and wildlife. Otherwise it would take forever as nothing ever grew without Viridi's say so, which included the flora and fauna of Sky World.

Pit blinked, taking a moment to make sure he wasn't seeing things beside the fact that Viridi was smaller than him. No, it was the fact that she was actually looking at him and quietly studying him without her usual mocking tone and little remarks.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Pit asked, scratching his cheek. "I mean, not here at the party, but, over here?"

"I felt like coming over here, got it?" Viridi replied, her cheeks turning red for a moment as she cast her gaze at the floor and suddenly a few dozen roses popped up to life around her feet. "Besides, you're near the punch bowl,"

"Oh, sorry about that!" Pit quickly scooped up some of the drink and poured it into a cup. "Here you go,"

"I didn't ask you for a cup," She warned. The young Captain of Palutena's Guards blinked as Viridi pulled the cup out of his hand, still blushing. "But I am thirsty,"

"Uh, okay?" Poor Pit quickly filled a cup for himself, unaware of Palutena watching both him and Viridi with an all knowing smile fixed to her face.

In fact, everyone seemed to be watching the pair with grins plastered to their faces, as if they all knew what was going on, even Viridi. Everyone that is, except for Pit who was still trying to figure out just why the little Goddess of Nature was standing beside him and seemed to be fidgeting. Never mind the roses that were growing out of the floor around her feet with each passing second and Palutena quickly sent a knowing glance towards Poseidon who was in charge of the music for the party.

As soon as the slow paced music began to play, Dark Pit glanced over to Phosphora who in turn, smirked and Dark Pit actually held up his hand. The Goddess of Lightning immediately broke out into a grin, and then slipped her hand into the dark angel's and the two actually took to the center of the floor in a strangely elegant dance.

"... I'm not sure if I should be confused or not," Pit whispered, only to find Viridi staring at the couple. Even though Pit was probably a bit dense for the Captain of Palutena's guard, once in a while, a long while, he actually had an idea that wasn't involving his stomach or something weird. "Um, Viridi, do you want to dance?"

_Oh man, why did I ask that? _The young angel thought, gulping nervously as Viridi slowly turned her head to look up at him. _She's going to make me into a reset bomb, I just know it! _He gulped nervously as Viridi simply stood there and stared, though most of the other party goers were able to notice that the little Goddess was actually turning dark red.

"Yes, I do," Viridi said, causing Pit to flinch.

"Just-wait, you do?" He blinked in utter confusion, not expecting her to actually say yes. He was just trying to be nice, as she did save him and help him after his three year absence.

"Stop staring and just lead!" She hissed, especially when she noticed several of her own Commanders grinning at her. Even Phosphora giving her a cat-like grin as Pit gulped and quickly set the two cups down. "You do know how to dance, don't you?"

"Of course! Pittoo had to get it from somewhere," Pit pointed out, though inwardly he was praying that he was doing this right and gently took her hand in his left and then placed his right hand on Viridi's waist.

Though most of the eyes were originally on Dark Pit and Phosphora, as well as a few other divine couples that were moving onto the dance floor, everyone was glancing over at the Viridi and Pit. In fact, even Dark Pit and his date were smirking at the pair as Pit awkwardly lead the leader of the Forces of Nature in a small circle on the floor. _Have to admit, he's got some guts. _Dark Pit thought, smirking as he saw the pair actually blush when they looked at each other, and Phosphora couldn't help but grin.

Even Palutena was watching the pair with a smile on her face as Poseidon walked over to her, after all, he wanted to know why she insisted on a little signal to change the music. The God of the Seas didn't know much about the battles aside from the rumors. After all, there was only Thanatos and Pit who entered his domain, the former of which was quickly beaten thanks to the young angel.

"What's so amusing lass?" The God of the Seas whispered, looking over at Viridi and Pit.

"During one of the battles, I teased Viridi about having a little soft spot for Pit," The Goddess of Light explained with an all-knowing smile on her face. "I never guess wrong,"

"I assume I had to be there to know what you are talking about," Poseidon noted, shaking his head as Palutena began giggling.

Viridi glanced up at Pit who was trying his best not to step on her feet, and actually danced pretty well. "Hey Pit..." She paused, glancing up at his soft blue eyes. Ones that had shown determination and guts so many times that she lost count, even if they were involved in blowing up many of her troops. Then again, he did end up saving the world and existence, twice in fact, given the Chaos Kin and Hades incidents.

"I didn't step on your foot!" Pit blurted, turning red as the little Goddess rolled her eyes. "Um, yes Viridi?"

"I guess you're not a dweeb like I thought you were..." She admitted, turning completely pink. "Just don't tell anyone I said that,"

"Okay um, and you're kind of cool too," Pit replied, smiling.

Viridi's pink blush turned red as a good twenty dozen roses popped up behind her and she stood up on her toes and actually pecked Pit's cheek. The young angel felt his own face turn completely red before Viridi fixed her gaze completely on his toga, trying to ignore the fact that she could feel a certain Goddess of Light staring at her. _He just has to be a little slow and stupid, even if he is the strongest angel alive. _Viridi admitted.

She would have exploded if she noticed that Palutena had used an Aurum device called a camera to take a picture of the little innocent kiss. That, and everyone was grinning at the pair as they continued dancing even long after the party ended.

* * *

><p>And there is my little idea of an after Kid Icarus: Uprising Party. I figured it would be funny and sweet to see a little moment like that off screen, and of course, I had to get it off my head. Hope you either enjoyed it or just liked it, please send a pleasant review, and creative critiques as well. Flames will just be used for my writer's forge!<p>

Until next time folks!


End file.
